


Snowballs and Baileys

by RavenBlackwing



Category: 69 Eyes
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drummer sex and shameless abuse of alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and Baileys

Title: Snowballs and Baileys

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Drummer sex ahead, no likey turn back now.

Special Warnings: none

Beta: none 

Cast: Jussi/OFC

Summary: Read it and see

Dedications: For KC Diamond – enjoy

Snowballs and Baileys

Kacey pressed close to the tree, trying hard to stifle her giggles, one hand poised. Jussi walked into the clearing by the cabin, obviously looking for her. She took aim carefully and threw the snowball as hard as she could before ducking behind the broad trunk. The curses that suddenly erupted told her she’d hit her mark.

Cautiously staying hidden she bent to the ground and scooped up some more snow, shaping it carefully. Turning back, she quickly peeked round the tree, ready to let the snowball fly, only to be met with an empty clearing. Gasping, she whirled round and got a face full of snow. Spluttering, she glared at the laughing Finn in front of her.

‘Oh you are going to pay for that.’

Jussi laughed even harder at her look of outrage.

‘Come on, you got me first.’

‘Yeah, and I’ll get you last too.’

Kacey smushed the melting ball of snow into his face and ran for the cabin. She squeaked as she heard Jussi roar behind her and give chase. Halfway across the clearing she slipped in the snow and crashed to the ground, flipping herself over she screamed as Jussi launched himself at her.

Arms and legs flailed around as the pair wrestled, snow being shoved down necks in a bid for victory. Eventually Jussi managed to pin her arms down by her head. He grinned into her damp, flushed face.

‘Ha, I won!’

‘Only because I let you, now let me up, I’m freezing.’ 

Growling at her, he playfully bit at her nose before pushing himself up. Once he was standing he grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.

‘Better get you warmed up then, shower and hot chocolate?’

‘Laced with Baileys?’

‘Of course.’

He turned to walk towards the cabin, missing the heated look Kacey gave him before her gaze dropped away, it was no good wishing for something she couldn’t have.

Kacey lingered in the hot shower, trying to convince herself that she didn’t really want to jump her best friend, that she didn’t really love him that way but she knew it was a lost cause. Sighing she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She decided against getting fully dressed again, throwing on some underwear and pulling her fuzzy robe over the top, she pulled the belt tight before slipping some stripy socks on and went in search of the promised hot chocolate.

Jussi had managed to get the temperamental fire started and was slouched on the floor in front of the sofa, it seemed that he couldn’t be bothered to dress fully either, his legs encased in tight leather pants with bare feet and chest. Kacey swallowed hard and wandered over.

He looked up as she joined him and sniggered at her pink fuzziness, Kacey stuck out her tongue and took the cup he offered, and sat beside him, tucking her legs neatly beneath her.

It didn’t take long for both of them to finish the chocolate, the alcohol giving them both a warm glow. Jussi shifted slightly and pulled the bottle from the side of the sofa, grinning as Kacey clapped enthusiastically.

Pouring a healthy measure for both of them, they settled down to enjoy the Baileys and conversation; it wasn’t long before both felt the effects.

Jussi giggled helplessly at a comment Kacey had made, glass tilting precariously in his hands.

‘Careful, you’re going to spill it.’ She knocked his elbow teasingly.

He gasped as the glass slipped and a trail of Baileys started making its way down his bare chest.

‘Kacey, look what you made me do!’

She snorted, before giggling just as madly.

‘Me? You’re the one that can’t hold your drink.’

‘Oh yeah, very funny. I’m a mess.’

Kacey watched the warm cream liquid as it slowly trickled across bare skin, reserve was shattered by want and the urge to have him, even if it was only once.

‘Hmmm I can see that, shouldn’t waste good alcohol.’

Reaching over she slowly swiped her finger across his abdomen, gathering up some of the cream. Jussi watched with wide eyes as she bought her finger to her lips and licked it clean. Swallowing hard, he whispered.

‘Kacey?’

Once she was satisfied that she’d cleaned her finger thoroughly she looked up and smiled at him.

‘What? I’m just cleaning you.’

Moving closer, she suddenly straddled his sprawled legs.

‘What are you doing? No, Kacey, I don’t think…’ 

He broke off suddenly, head falling back heavily onto the sofa behind him as she leaned down and lapped at the creamy liqueur.

‘…that’s a very good idea.’ He finished with a small moan. 

Kacey steadied herself, splayed hands resting on his stomach, feeling the taut muscles clench beneath her fingers as she continued licking up his body. Reaching his chest she detoured slightly, warm breath ghosting over his nipple before nipping it with her teeth.

Jussi drew in a shuddering breath as she soothed the bite with a swirling tongue, his hips lifting in reaction. Running his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, he buried his hands in her hair, tugging her head up so he could meet her eyes. She looked at him from beneath her lashes, eyes dark with desire.

‘Kacey, what are you doing?’ he whispered.

‘I’m seducing you.’

She rocked her hips a little in emphasis, watching with satisfaction as he groaned low in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. Opening his eyes, he took in her flushed cheeks, his gaze fixing on the way she was nervously biting her lower lip. Tugging on her hair, he gently pulled her closer. Staring into her eyes, he whispered against her lips.

‘It’s working.’

Her whimper was swallowed as their lips met for the first time. Jussi nipped gently at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kacey willingly allowed him in.

As their tongues duelled Kacey ran her hands over his chest, lightly scratching her nails across the smooth skin. If this was going to be a one time thing, she wanted to make every second count, memorise every inch of him, for when it was over. Breaking away for some much needed air, she pulled back so she could take in his face, sighing unsteadily at the sight. He was watching her from under heavy lids, lips damp and parted as he panted deeply.

Dipping her head towards him she gently nipped at his jaw before making her way down his arched neck, her hands kneading his taut shoulders. Jussi released his grip on Kacey’s hair and tugged the robe from her shoulders, smoothing his hands across the skin he’d bared, slipping the bra straps down her arms at the same time.

Kacey shrugged her arms free of the confining fabric without lifting her head away from her journey across his collarbone but she arched helplessly, hissing against his skin as his hands softly stroked across her breasts, thumbs rubbing at her tight nipples.

As she nipped and licked her way down his chest, Jussi’s hands buried themselves in her hair again, holding her close to him, while he groaned deep within his chest, he didn’t know how much more he could stand, he had been waiting for this for so long.

Kacey shimmied down his legs a little as she reached the waistband of his indecently low pants. She ran her tongue along the edge of the fabric, holding his hips down when they rocked towards her. He choked out pleadingly.

‘Kacey, please, I want you.’

Heart leaping at those words she swiftly released the star buckle on his belt, moving to slowly draw down the zip. Spreading the leather she breathed unsteadily over the straining shaft she’d uncovered, she flicked her tongue over the head, then squeaked in shock as he tugged her away. He drew her up towards him, shaking his head desperately.

‘No, I want to be inside you. Please.’

Dragging her into a kiss, his hands slipped beneath the robe, tugging at her panties. Kacey moved so she could help him slip them down her legs before straddling him again. Jussi gripped her hips tightly and drew her down onto him. Both groaning as he slid inside her. Kacey’s hips stilled as she savoured the feeling of being filled but the yearning was too strong and she started rocking back and forth, whimpering as Jussi matched her rhythm. He tugged at the belt of her robe, pulling it loose so the fabric puddle round his legs. Running his hands up her bare back he pulled her tight against him, determined to drive her out of her mind, payback was a bitch.

Kacey cried out as Jussi rolled his hips, hitting the spot deep inside her, arching her back and pushing into his chest. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she devoured his mouth as they moved together; sweat slicked skin creating a friction of its own. Breathing rapidly, Kacey felt the coil tightening inside of her as she met his thrusts with her own. Drawing back for air, she cried out again as he leaned forward and took one taut nipple between his teeth.

The waves of her orgasm rippled through her as he nipped her gently, the pull of her internal muscles wrenching him with her. They clung together through the maelstrom. Chests heaving and groans filling the air. Collapsing against him Kacey frantically tried to control her breathing, suddenly aware of what she’d just initiated. Pulling back she tried to disengage herself and move away but Jussi had other ideas. Tightening his arms round her waist he looked into her eyes.

‘Where are you going?’

‘I shouldn’t have… this was a mistake, I’m so sorry.’

Unable to meet his gaze, she glanced off to the side, only to have her head brought sharply back by his hand on her jaw.

‘You regret what happened?’ he demanded.

She shook her head

‘No. No! But we’re friends, this shouldn’t…..’

He broke in, making her meet his eyes so she would believe what he was saying.

‘If you hadn’t done this, I would have. I have wanted you for months Kacey, every time I was near you, I ached. I love you.’

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, taking in what he had just told her.

‘You love me?’

He arched his hips one last time, wringing a small gasp from her.

‘Yes, I love you.’ He hissed

Resistance gone, Kacey slumped against him, fitting her head into his neck.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered.

‘Well it’s about bloody time; does this mean I win this time?’

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Was asked to write a story for a friend involving Jussi, so here it is, scarily easy.


End file.
